Crimson moon
by MusicalNoah
Summary: Allen has a forgotten memory, but doesn't he remember everything until Wisely showed up in front of him, Kanda, and Lavi. Claiming that he already has all of of his memories but is it really all fake? Who is this important person behind it? OC included!
1. Chapter 1: Lost Memories?

**Third POV**

The battle between the three exorcist and the noah was still raging. The three were doing a simple mission when the Noah of wisdom came across their path. Wisely was simply dodging the incoming attacks and had not even a scratch or sign of exhaustion. The attacks that were being swung from the impatient samurai were beginning to become sloppy and uncoordinated. The attacks fired from the large hammer which belonged to a red-head was weakening as the battle continued. The white cloaked exorcist was attempting to slash the Noah with his sword of exorcism.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were getting annoyed by the Noah who wasn't even attempting to attack. Wisely was actually looking like he was in deep thought. "Moyashi! Just fucking attack him already!" Kanda yelled out as he paused momentarily to yell at Allen who snapped and stopped fighting to reply "Why don't you just take your own advice! Or are you too stupid to even listen to yourself? And it's Allen, Bakanda!"

Allen and Kanda stopped attacking to glare at each other while they turned their swords towards to each other and were almost about to fight when a certain red-haired stopped them from fighting in front of the enemy who was still in deep thought.

"Allen-Chan, Yuu-Chan stop fighting each other and start focusing on the enemy!" Lavi screamed as he fired another attack on the Noah who simply stepped out of the way. Lavi was weakening and he knew it but he was not about to surrender anytime soon.

"Shut up Baka Usagi" Allen and Kanda yelled simultaneously. However they stopped their fight to regain focus of the main battle with the Noah who looked as if he was snapping out of his train of thought. Finally Wisely began to speak up halting the exorcist from attacking any further.

"Oi! Allen, why do you have a forgotten memory? Its more like a blocked memory or something..."

Then three pair of eyes were on Allen as he processed the information. "...memory...?" Allen then suddenly felt like he was doubting his knowledge. "what do you mean?"

Wisely didn't know about the blocked memory either. It just felt like every time he met the boy there was something out of place. He thought it was because of the innocence or the fact that the boy was the 14th's host. It wasn't until now that he finally put his finger on it. "Well i don't know about it either but I am interested in this memory of yours. The only way we can view it is if we enter your memories."

Kanda and Lavi were completely lost in the conversation but when they heard the Noah's offer they snapped their heads in the direction of the Noah. They were thinking the offer as a trap and didn't trust the Noah, their enemy. However Allen was thinking differently as he was curious about the missing piece of his own memory. He completely disregarded the fact that the Noah in front of him was his enemy and that the offer was most likely a trap. "Alright."

Kanda and Lavi were not sure what they have heard and they snapped their heads once again from the satisfied Noah to the white-haired exorcist who had eyes of determination. "What? You do realize that this is Noah, right?" Kanda yelled. "He could be telling a lie!" Lavi scolded. However Allen completely ignored them as he stepped forward until he was five feet away from the Noah. He deactivated his innocence as both of his comrade's eyes widened. "Can you show me my lost memory?" Allen asked, still being slightly cautious of the Noah, and as the Noah considered the boy's request, Lavi pulled Allen's arm to drag him back a few feet to have a little chat as wisely thought of the benefactors and the punishment he night receive from the Earl if any of the Noah's found out.

"Are you crazy Allen-Chan? This a Noah! N-O-A-H! Our enemy!" Lavi scolded as he pointed to Wisely who seemed slightly offended.

"The damn Usagi is right. Why did you fall for a stupid trap, you baka Moyashi!" Kanda yelled as his irritation was doubling every minute.

Allen had simply looked at the floor while his friends (AN: not sure how to label Kanda) were scolding and questioning him but as they finished he looked up and gave his honest answer "I feel like there's something important in my missing memories. I want to find it."

Both Kanda and Lavi glanced at each other and gave a short nod before Lavi broke out in a toothy grin and Kanda folded his arms together and gave a slight smirk as Lavi chirped out "Well I guess there's no other choice but the two of us to come along with you~" "Che" Kanda added as Wisely walked towards them after he overheard the end of the conversation."Well are you three ready to look at Allen's missing memory?" However Wisely didn't bother to wait for their reply as he activated his Noah powers and they all disappeared into the lost memories.

* * *

><p>YAY! Originally i made another beginning but i changed it. Big time... Anyway while i was almost at the end i was called downstairs to eat and when my mom asked if i wanted tea i said yes without thinking... word of advice... NEVER DO THAT! I had tea when i was like eight and i forgot how much i hated it after one try and switched back to chocolate milk... Ahhh chocolate milk... Idea: will include chocolate milk in a chapter... YES! anyways i remembered about the disgusting taste and practically ran up the stairs with a bottle of chocolate milk and resumed typing... how great am i... Oh yeah i forgot to mention there will be an oc. REPEAT: THERE WILL BE AN OC SO IF YOU HATE OC'S THEN STOP READING. DISCLAIMER TIME: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN... i wish, but if i did the anime would've continued and the manga... well its perfect the way it is. anyways if you see any missing a's blame my keyboard... *Resuming to cheer* YAY! My first official chapter... I'm kinda sad cause now i have to delete the other five chapters... sigh... See you later in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Winter Night

**Allen's POV**

We all looked around us as I recognized where we were... I felt my blood draining from my head and I knew that my skin was as pale as a ghost... It was the exact same place where the 'incident' happened and it was gently snowing just like how i remembered it... Why were we here?... The other three were confused on the setting... a graveyard. "Why- Why are we here? I already know this memory!" I screamed at the Noah as Kanda and Lavi were taken aback by my outburst as i usually kept my calm when it came to serious matters.

"Well, this is the start of your missing memory duh..." Wisely responded as if it were common knowledge. "w-what?" I asked. I know what happens next. Why would this be my missing memory if i knew about it? I know this was the night i met the Earl while I was mourning for Mana's Death. This was when i made Mana into an Akuma, got cursed at for bringing him back. It was when I got injured by his razor-like claws,discovered my innocence in the most cruel was when i was controlled to kill Mana by my silver claws. I was picked up by Cross when I was alone once more. I didn't feel like seeing it occur it again. Lavi noticed my pale face and began to question me "Ne, Allen are you okay?" I only nodded when i didn't rely on my voice to speak without showing my fear of this night but paled further, if possible, when i saw myself. The past me. My ten year old self. Red, who was recently named Allen. I was leaning on Mana's grave with lifeless eyes.

"Allen? Who is that kid?" I only ignored Lavi's questions and Kanda's questioning gaze as i walked towards the small ten-year old me. I crouched in front of myself and I wasn't that shocked when he didn't react. This was a memory after all. We can see my memories but we cant change anything and they wont react to us. Lavi and Kanda followed me and stood behind me. Both looked at the rusty-haired kid and they then glanced at the grave which had a name engraved 'Mana Walker' and they knew who it was at once. "Allen..." Lavi couldn't find anything to say to me at the moment and neither did Kanda. Wisely only watched from afar as he began to know what would happen next. Everyone already knew what would happen next. Where there is sorrow from the loss of a loved one, the Earl would appear after all.

The Earl indeed appeared only two minutes later. The exorcists had moved aside to watch as that was all they could do. The fat man had appeared in his common clothes: a white coat which was tightly wrapped around him and were connected and held by two black buttons, his black top hat which was wrapped one time with a thorny vine and was complimented with a blue rose with a leaf at each side, and his long demon ears which were flattened to each side by the top hat. However his most common and popular grin was plastered on his face, his golden eyes eyes hidden by little glasses.

He happily swung his purple umbrella which held a orange miniature sized pumpkin on the umbrella tip. He began to talk to the distraught ten-year old in an overly sweet voice "Hi little boy!~ I am the Millennium Earl, what is your name?~" The boy drew his emotionless eyes up to the Earl as he politely replied "Allen Walker." Both Lavi and Kanda's assumption were correct. This was Allen from the past. When he was broken. And all alone.

"Hmm~ Your Mana's child?~" the Earl asked with hate slipping slightly out of his question. "No... Just a deformed orphan he picked up in the circus..." The Earl's eyebrows raised up as he asked the question that made him come here in the first place "Would you like to revive Mana?~" Of course the chain of events replayed over again once again in front of the present time Allen. However when Allen dropped down on the dirt floor, sitting with unemotional eyes once again with a new wound over his left eye, the earl remained. He hadn't left like in his memory which he knew. He stayed as if still interested in the boy. "This is different..." Allen voiced so that the other three would know that it was indeed the hidden memory.

Then a light thump could be heard in tree's direction and all of the heads turned to the source of the sound to reveal a child, probably the same age as the memory Allen, wearing a tattered robe. However even in the moonlight, a pair of eyes could be seen in the shadows of the robe's hood. A pair of silver eyes. Allen felt like those eyes belonged to someone. Someone important.

_'Who is that?' _crossed everybody's head.

* * *

><p>Finished! HOORAY! I know it isn't long but hey a chapter is a chapter. I will probably make the next chapter longer if i can. oh and i didn't forget that i will include chocolate milk...maybe I will put it in a side story in the future... <strong>Disclaimer: i do not own d. gray man<strong>. i made it clear in the last chapter but i do own the oc which will appear in the next story. So I'm still debating in my head whether i should change my oc's appearance in my ... i will sleep and continue when i have time. Just so you know, i have school and projects and chores so don't expect fast updates... I am a wittle girl after all... So see you in the next chappy!


	3. Chapter 3: Headaches?

IM BAAACK!~ ummm somehow i felt like the Earl there... *shudders* anyways disclaimer times will now be placed at the top!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man... I feel poor...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**3rd POV**

The new presence that was recently discovered in the now still graveyard stood on the dirt and lightly snow-covered floor. The person was hiding their face in the shadow of the cloak hoodie. The cloak was actually a dirty rag that took on a mud-brown color. The Earl and the ten-year old Allen looked at the hooded figure. Allen was sitting on the floor with barely any strength but he was trying to keep his eyes open to see what the other two people would do. The pair of visible silver eyes stared at the Earl then looked at Allen. The young Allen and the mysterious figure looked at each other and finally the silver eyes tore their gaze off of Allen's and they glared at the Earl. The snow was still falling slowly but the cold night air seemed still.

Finally the cloaked person broke the silence "Hey, who are you?" The voice sounded like a girl but the tone was one of an annoyed one's. However, the voice made the girl sound as if she were in control. The Earl was taken aback by the tone of her voice but she and the boy were interesting so he chirped in his overly sweet voice "My, my, my! How adorable and foolish of you! Might you introduce yourself first before asking another of their identity?"

In reply the smaller hooded figure sighed and tilted her head to the side causing the moonlight to land on her cheek showing her skin color of a milky cream. "well OK then... I am a ten year old girl who gets annoyed and angry rather easily. So can you tell me who you are and leave before my headache gets any worse?" The moonlight showed the girl's lips turn into a smile but in her silver eyes, there was a fiery rage which promised a horrible fight if the fat man didn't agree and do as he was told.

The Earl was thinking of the matter of her mysterious headache which he unconsciously caused. He brushed the thought out as he began to take a bigger interest in her. So he did as the girl asked "My name is the Millennium Earl! I am dearly sorry to bring headaches but it is my duty to make deals with those who lose people close to them. I make a deal to bring those who bring those who died back to life as Akuma and as you have seen I was doing my duty but i have failed on this one... However i am a busy man so I will leave as you wish. I hope we will meet again!~"

Then the Earl took his leave with a disappearing act vanishing into the shadows. As soon as the man left the hooded girl gave a soft sigh as she noticed that her headache was quickly leaving. Now she had to tend to the boy's wounds. She overheard everything that occurred and saw the events that occurred so she wasn't sure if his name was Allen because she was waiting on a tree branch where she faintly heard their previous conversation. She turned around to see the boy falling from his sitting position and his head falling quickly sideways along with the rest of him. The girl ran the small distance before catching the boy's head and gently lower his head to the floor.

His eyes were half open and then as he stared into the silver ones, he slowly closed his eyes. She carefully searched for anymore injuries but was relieved to find that there wasn't anymore besides the that went across his eye down to his chin. She concluded that the boy fainted due to either shock from earlier events or loss of blood. She lifted the boy carefully as she were handling fine china and she carried him on her back and his arms went around her neck to keep from falling out of instinct as she secured each of his leg on each of her sides as she jumped to the nearest tree branch but before proceeding she checked if the boy was alright and then she jumped from roof to roof until she finally stopped at an abandoned house.

~0O0~

**Present Allen's POV**

The four of us had followed the girl who never spoke her name in the graveyard. Wisely was observing everything and hadn't spoken a word yet but he kept his distance from both the memory figures and Kanda, Lavi, and me. As the four of us were following her into the abandoned house Lavi spoke the question we all wanted to know "Ne Allen, who is she?" I kept my gaze on the girl as i replied "I don't remember now do i?"Lavi and Kanda then followed me as we all walked into the empty house saw the girl place the past me onto the one of the two beige couches in the living room. The room was dusty but it was fairly nice, a wooden oak table in between of the two couches that looked as if the table were interrupting the couches stare-down. My boots sunk slightly into the brown carpet with every step. However the winter air leaked in through a crack in the old window and the red curtain blew slightly with every breeze that sneaked in.

The girl sighed snapping my observation of the room along with the other three and she moved her hand to pull my younger self's hair back from my forehead and observed the wound and the dried blood before getting up and gathering her materials. Once she was done gathering her items she gave a bitter smile as she looked at the full moon out the window. "Guess the nightmare could wait..." She then focused on tending to my wound leaving me in my confusion. 'nightmare'? What did she mean?

Then all of a sudden the ground trembled and everything went black. We were skipping to another memory.

* * *

><p>YAY! I reaaally want to add chocolate milk in a chappie... anyways sorry for any mistakes in grammar and i listen to music as i write these stories for some reason... i guess it keeps me writing and to stay close to my laptop... okaaay when i was about to wrap it up my mom called me downstairs and i had to get my two kitties (kit and kat) off of the garden roof and i was in my p.j's and it was cold and dark out and i had to stand on a unstable stool... you can figure out the rest... Anyways now i can finally say "See you in the next chappie!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Abyss of the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man... I feel poor!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Lavi's POV**

The darkness was fading to reveal another snow day. Allen was looking around confused just like the rest of us. We were all in a crowded town and the streets were loaded with people rushing past each other in order to get to the next location. I glanced at the Noah to see if he was still safe enough to be around but i only saw him locking his gaze on a moving figure in the crowd and i was curious to know what was catching his attention so i followed his stare. I saw the past Allen but this time instead of his brown-red hair, he had a tuft of white on his head. Both Kanda and Allen saw that we had a fixed stare in the same direction so they followed our eyes and spotted the little kid.

"Hey Wisely? When is this?" I asked as i saw a glimpse of the little Allen's eyes which now held life and happiness. "About two weeks since the incident" Wisely stated. I looked over to Allen and i saw him looking elsewhere. "Allen, what are you looking at?" I questioned. Allen stopped staring at the mysterious object in another direction to look at me as he responded "I think i see the little girl from last time over there" Then he pointed to the direction which he had been looking at and then the three of us looked over to where he pointed.

Sure enough we saw the little hooded girl walking among a crowd. The girl was moving over to the past Allen which has noticed her arrival and gave a warm smile. Didn't he encounter the Earl two weeks ago? Why was he smiling like nothing happened? Did the hooded child make him happy? Who was the hooded child? All those questions raced in my mind and then i heard Kanda "Oi! Why did you skip the memories? We don't know what the hell is happening now!" ...Yep, Kanda was irritated and honestly i think i was too. I hated not knowing what was happening. I glanced at Allen and i could tell that he was probably irritated too.

"Well I'm not a complete expert at going into and looking in people's memories cause i never needed to look at useless people's memories... And besides it was getting boring" Wisely stated as he looked over to us "Would you rather not seeing any of the lost memories than seeing parts of it?" Kanda looked even more irritated but he bit back a remark and just Che'd while he crossed him arms and looked back on what was happening. The rest of us just resumed on watching the memory.

**Wisely POV**

This was getting interesting. The mysterious person had to do something with Allen losing his memory and what was intriguing me to find out even more was when he told me he knew a different version. It seems like that memory was a fake... maybe a cover... I paid attention to every detail as i try to piece together the puzzle that seems to miss some pieces... Damn it! I don't know what the hell happened during the two week gap. Somehow there was something that interfered with my powers to cause me to skip the time. This was surely getting interesting.

**Third POV**

The past Allen was wearing a green coat that had dirt marks covering parts of the fabric. His hair was white as the snow falling on the sunny day. His scar was visible on his boyish face and his gray eyes were now filled with happiness and life. His brown winter boots were clacking on the street as he ran toward the hooded girl who was wearing the same rag as before. Some people were staring at the two in disgust before walking away hurridly like the two were a nasty object.

Allen was oblivious to the people's stares of disgust and whispers of hate as he smiled at the hooded girl with her face hidden in the shadow of the hood like before. The sun was shining while the snow fell gently to the floor. The girl had noticed the people's comments and stares so she quickly grabbed Allen's gloved hand before dragging him away. Allen was confused on the sudden action but then he heard the girls voice "Allen, aren't you hungry? I am! So lets eat!" He could see the visible smile on her face so he was about to reply but unfortunately his stomach had interrupted him and answered for him. The people in the area were startled by the monstrous growl and looked around to find the source but they couldn't find it so they continued to walk away.

Allen was now a bright red tomato and the girl was giggling and then she continued to drag him. "Hey, why are you wearing that cloak again?" Allen questioned trying to make another conversation to hear the girl's voice again. "Hmm... I don't really know... Maybe cause this world is dangerous and people probably wont steal from me if i look poor..." She looked as if she were trying to find another reason but then shortly gave up and gave a soft sigh. "What do you want to eat anyway Allen?" She asked instead when she couldn't give anymore reasons. Allen then had sparkles everywhere around him as he gave his_ long _reply

"Lasagna, potatoes, Dry curry, Ma-po tofu, beef stew, meat pie, calpaccho, nashigoren, chicken, potato salad, corn, kuppa, Tomyank, rice, and for dessert i want a mango pudding and... 20 mitarashi dangos!"

The girl giggled even more and Allen turned an even more dark shade of red "Hey! You asked me what i wanted to eat!" Allen crossed his arms and pouted as the girl still dragged him. They finally came to stop at the abandoned house in front of the empty street. She let go of Allen and then he stood up. She pick-locked the lock again as Allen was walking to the creaky porch. "Why is this part of the town empty anyway?" When she was done picking the lock she opened the door as she replied "There was a rumor about demons and people disappearing here and people got so scared that they moved. But it's just a rumor right? And besides we're strong aren't we?" She replied happily as she and Allen walked in. Allen smiled and he replied in an overly confident voice "Of course! I will beat any demons or whatever that brings harm to you!"

The girl giggled once more before walking in the kitchen to prepare lunch. Allen sat on the couch waiting for the food to be ready but as he waited he was starting to sway as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Next thing he knew he was sleeping.

**Inside Allen's Dream**

**Allen's POV**

It was back in the graveyard and this time there was no gentle scenery. No snow falling softly. No trees swaying softly. No one was there to accompany me. I stood on the dirt floor in front of Mana's grave. I remember the pain. I don't like this! I was scared that there would be Mana there to curse me in a metallic skeleton form. I was scared that the Earl would appear with his impossible grin. So i ran. Ran as far away as i could but i stopped when i was in front of a lake. The lake reflected someone so i stepped forward and looked in. It was me but my eyes were like black buttons and i looked like a doll. All torn up and worn out.

There was no moon in the reflection so i took another step forward. I stared at my reflection until i heard someone speak out "Don't stop... Keep walking, Allen..." I jumped when i realized it was my reflection speaking out. It moved on it's own now. Not needing to copy me anymore. It's hand was reaching out towards me and i walked back. Everything was shaking now. The floor was trembling and i was trying to regain balance and finally everything cracked. The sky. The floor. The lake. My reflection. I was now falling into the abyss along with the shattered pieces as i screamed trying to tell myself this wasn't real. It was a dream. A nightmare. I want to wake up!

Then i heard a faint voice calling me. Screaming my name and telling me to wake up. So i opened my eyes.

**Reality**

**Third POV**

She was screaming out his name telling him to wake up. She knew that he was having a nightmare. It would happen when he tried to take a nap or sleep. It happened at times but when he wakes up he would cry and shake with fear of falling back into the abyss. The nightmares were the same each time. He would always explain in detail what happened when she comforts him. She wanted to cure him of his nightmares so he would sleep regularly without having to worry about the reflection, Earl, and the cold and dark abyss.

Allen finally opened his eyes and tears were instantly flowing down his cheeks. He took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze to check for reality. She gave a reassuring smile and calmed him down until his tears stopped falling. She then pulled him off the couch and seated him at the table and served him his food. "Don't worry i will protect you. Ok?" She asked as she gave a warm smile. She still had her cloak on but he could see her silver eyes and warm smile. "Yeah and i will protect you in return." She gave him a bigger smile and finally exclaimed "Then its a promise! Pinky Promise!" She and Allen then intertwined their pinky fingers and continued to eat completely forgetting the terror of the nightmare once more.

**Present Allen's POV**

We just watched everything. We even explored my nightmares. No one said a word but when i heard the promise at the table my heart sunk. I just wanted to know two things. Who was she and did i keep my promise? The other three looked at me with curiosity as i hung my head low. Next thing we knew we were surrounded by a cloak of darkness and we were going to another piece of my missing memory.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's too short or something! I have a party to go to later and i don't even know what the celebration is. My parents are making me go but it doesn't matter cuz i love parties! I know that i haven't revealed anything about my OC but i will reveal her identity in the next chappie... promise!... Anyways thanks to those who review! I want to give you guys cookies but i will settle for imaginary ones... Here have an imaginary cookie! I upload fast cause it's the weekend and those who review makes me want to write chapters and it makes me happy! So please review and see you guys in the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Moon

Ok! Thanks to the people out there for resding the story this far! I know i should be doing math homework now but i want to write more stories... I am going to time myself for how long i write one chapter... Start on 4:21 pm... Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man... Duh...

**Chapter 5**

**third POV**

In the cool night air two figures sat on top of an abandoned house. A tuft of white visible from afar stood out in the dark as the moonlight beamed as if trying to shed more light on the boy. Next to the boy was a hooded girl. Silver eyes stood out from the shadows of her cloak as she stared at the moon with the other child. Allen's deep gray eyes were looking intently at the moon as if it were the most precious pearl to look upon. Both were comftorable with the silence upon them. Words werent neccesary at the moment. However something in those silver eyes held uneasyness. As if something not so pretty was in her view. She averted her eyes from the moon.

Allen noticed her movement and looked at her as she stood up and dusted of some invisible dust off of her cloak and was about to get down from the roof until she heard allen speak "Your name means the moon right?"

She stopped walking towards the edge and replied "that's kinda what Tsuki means... or did you find out just recently?" She replied her question teasingly as Allen, from the look on his face, did only find out just recently. "h-h-hey! I'm not supposed to know EVERYTHING!" He replied as his face heated up and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Tsuki giggled and was about to continue getting off the roof before Allen commented "That's a nice name... Your parents seemed to think you shine like a moon." That very comment halted Tsuki from walking any further before she procced the very sentence. When she finally registered it she gave a smile... A small sad fragile smile that almost hid into the shadows of her hoodie if not for the moonlight trying to expose her.

**Allen's POV**

I was still looking in the other direction from my earlier teasing i got from Tsuki but I got worried when I didnt hear anything. I would usually hear some noises of her jumping softly from the roof to the ground with a slight thud before she walked back into the old house to make dinner. Or she would often give back a reply. Sometimes when I annoyed her she would respond with a friendly rage such as playing an innocent game of cat and mouse. Other times when I woke up from my nightmare and she would give me comforting words. When I tried to be helpful she would reply with a thankful tone.

All sorts of replies came from her with everything I said. But now there was silence. The wind shaking the trees were the only things that attempted to fill the air. All the other noises halted as if sensing a problem and shutting up to hear the rest. I slowly turned around to see her. Her eyes slightly cloudy and a small smile at her lips that would have been hidden if not for the moonlight. However her smile made me worried. It was sad.

She would be strong no matter what. She would be strong when I woke up from nightmares to show him there was nothing to be scared of. She would defend me if people threw insulted or hurt me. She would somehow beat the adults and grab my hand to run away. She was strong enough to cheer me up when I lost Mana for the second time. She would accept me for who I was. She didnt care of my arm, scar, or unnatural white hair. To me she was a strong and kind angel. So why does she show such a sad smile?

Before I could think any further Tsuki finally responded in a way I never thought she could use... an unemotional tone. "Well actually i named myself... My parent's died when i was a baby..."

Now I understood. She told him before that I was her first friend. She didnt have anybody to love her. No one to care for her. No one to laugh with her. No warmth. I knew how lonely it was. Before Mana came into my life, my world was dull and cold. I named himself Red. But when Mana came, my world was colored like a canvas waiting in excitement for the next color to appear in the picture... Her world was probably still dull and cold.

**Third POV**

"Ah! but dont worry! I'm already better besides i never knew them so knowing i dont have them doesnt really pain me. So dont worry! Now what should we have for dinner! Your probably hungry right?"

'Such a liar' Allen thought to himself as he looked straight into Tsuki's eyes with his gray eyes that were blazing with rage. Tsuki looked surprised by Allens anger. 'How many times has she used this happy act on me? How many times did i believe it?'

Allen's final strand of sanity snapped when he heard "Eh? Is something wrong Allen?"

Allen immediately marched up to her until he was less than three feet away. He then began unleashing his anger with words "Why are you like that? You are sad! I know now! You hid it from me with that 'happy' act of yours! Why? I promised you that i would protect you! Even when you are weak enough to have problems standing up! I could help you!" Allen was starting to pant from his outburst and when he regained his breathing he began again in a softer tone "It's okay to cry... You dont have to hide anything from me..."

Tsuki was silently standing and her head was facing downwards. Her hoodie which hid her hair and eyes were now slightly shaking. Teardrops were now falling to the floor freely silently. Allen then walked next to her and began rubbing her back in a way to calm her down. However that seemed to increase the silent tears before he heard a faint "Thank you" from the crying girl. He smiled and when she was done crying they both got down from the roof and began to eat their long awaited dinner.

**Present Allen**

"Tsu-ki?" I spoke but when i did my heart began to race as the familiar name slipped out of my mouth. Both Lavi and Kanda were looking satisfied now that they knew her name but Lavi spoke "Now when was this?". Wisely was looking intensly at the moon while the past me and Tsuki were eating inside the house. Now that i think about it she looked uncomftorable with looking at the moon. Why? Wisesly then broke his stare off the moon and responded "About half a year after the Earl incident" Then just like that everything cracked and we were skipping to another memory. Dammit i hate these time skips.

Time! 5:50 pm... So does anyone recomend i do my homework now? umm please review! So... Chaocolate milk will be in next chapter... I am looking forward to it... So see you next chappie!


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas events!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Third POV**

The snow was falling slowly once again upon the town. People had deserted the rumored part of town and always kept their distant. They even nicknamed it 'The Devil's Side'. However, in the "Devil's Side" was two children walking in the empty streets with paper bags overloaded with food, almost blocking their vision. The two were smiling and laughing while they happily walked towards one of the many old houses. The birds were flying happily as they roamed the limitless sky. Many birds chirped happily along with the happy voices and laughter as if wanting to join the conversation.

The two children wore cheap coats that they had to earn by working whatever part-time jobs they were offered. They were lucky to get at least get one job once in a while for their poor appearance. One of the children Allen had worn gloves, that he also got with hard-earned money, so that he would at least get some more jobs. He worried too much of being declined of a job because of his physical appearance. His red arm being one of them, along with his white hair and his unmistakable scar going from the upside down pentacle on his left side of his forehead, going down to his chin.

The other girl named Tsuki however wore a hoodie to hide her hair and if necessary, her face. She would only need to conceal her face when there were people asking if they saw a brat who dared to beat them up only for 'helping' another kid. She would of course beat them up if they hurt her friend. What would they expect? However when she didn't need to hide her face, she would gladly smile at the world without a care as if she didn't have a single thought of her past. Allen would always ask Tsuki why she would always wear her hoodie in public but she would always respond with a "i don't know" or a "It's safe to not let strangers know too much".

As of right now the two children were talking about what they would eat for their dinner as if the most interesting topic in the world. They kept on chatting as they entered the old simple house through the front door. When they decided on what to eat they both entered the kitchen and put down the overflowing paper bags on the old marble counter with ease. Then they both searched the kitchen for the right utensils to cook with. As the Allen was making the vegetable soup he heard Tsuki ask "Ne, Allen I heard from town that Christmas is next week... Am i right?" He looked over to her as she was using the flour to probably make bread. "Yup! Are you looking forward to it!" Then Tsuki asked the one question he never thought he would hear

"... What is Christmas?" He stared at Tsuki with a shocked face. She then focused entirely on the bread making as she spurted out from embarrassment "It's just i always hear Christmas this and Christmas that and people get really excited so i want to know what the fuss is about..." He then surprised her by laughing out loud almost dropping the vegetable soup he was making. He set the bowl down but continued laughing and then he was rolling on the floor laughing. Tsuki was now red that she used her hoodie to conceal her face. This was another good and necessary reason to have a hoodie.

Finally when Allen was done laughing he looked at Tsuki who was staring intensely at her bread. He then settled to give her a simple explanation of Christmas "It's a time of the year where you celebrate with your loved ones and exchange presents and such. That's also the day that Mana adopted me so i treasure it and i sometimes think of it as my birthday since i don't know my real one..." Tsuki stopped looking at the bread that had somehow survived the intense stare and death grip. She stared at Allen with an excited look on his face as she then exclaimed "Yay! So we can eat a lot right? We can have fun and look at the lights that i saw them hang up earlier today?" She was defiantly a little girl who was about to celebrate Christmas for the first time.

~0O0~

Allen was in his room sitting groggily up in is bed. His room was old but he managed to clean off all the dust and kept everything tidy. The walls were painted a plain white and a portraits hung on the wall with only a nail to keep in place. The portrait was left by the previous people who lived here along with a brown wooden desk that was carrying papers and pencils which kept Allen occupied when he had nothing to do. A blue wardrobe held some clothes that were also left behind and when some clothes were to big to fit Allen and Tsuki, they either sold it, used it as pajamas, or Tsuki tried to tailor it to fit them.

He was rubbing his eyes when his nose picked up a sweet and delicious scent. He swayed as he took the red blanket off and placed his feet on the cold wooden floor. He winced as the freezing temperature touched his foot and the rest of his skin that wasn't covered by his pajamas. He left his room and slowly descended the stairs. The delicious smell came from the kitchen and as he neared the kitchen Tsuki came out. She was wearing her pajamas too and her hoodie of her red jacket, which she found in the wardrobe, was up. Only her hair was hidden and her other features were radiating with joy as she glomped Allen and announced in the most loudest but joyous voice she could announce "Merry Christmas! And Happy Birthday Allen!" Allen who was now wide awake smiled back as he replied "Merry Christmas."

Tsuki and Allen then sat on chairs opposite from each other at the table and in the middle of them was a half chocolate and vanilla cake with white frosting and in green icing was written "Merry Christmas" and below it was "Happy Birthday" in red icing. The two ate the cake with joy and gulped down the chocolate milk however Allen was trying to savor the taste but he ended up eating most of the cake in a few minutes. Tsuki has been saving up money for this day and so has Allen. The cake was made by Tsuki with ingredients that she purchased at the market. When Allen and Tsuki were done both cleaned their dishes and talked merrily and sat down at the beige couch in the living room.

The snow was falling slowly outside the window and the town was covered in blankets of white. The other part of town was now celebrating in the streets and in their homes. Allen and Tsuki were planning out the rest of the day. "We will go see the lights in town right?" Tsuki questioned with anticipation in her eyes. Allen nodded but he wanted to ask Tsuki if they could go somewhere. He was not sure if she would like to go to a graveyard on Christmas. However he blurted out "Can we go to visit Mana for a bit?" Tsuki was taken aback from a sudden request but she then gave a warm smile and replied "Of course. We should take flowers right? When should we go?" Allen was surprised by her agreement and after his shock left it was replaced with a thankful smile.

After they planned out their activities they both went to their own rooms to get ready for later. When they met each other again downstairs they both wore their coats and boots. Both of their hoodies were up ready to get covered with snow and they both wore mittens. They first headed to the flower shop which was thankfully open and they each bought a rose. Tsuki was carrying a red one and Allen took a white one. They both talked merrily and made their way to the next stop. Mana's Grave.

Allen and Tsuki noticed no one else was there and that everything was the same as the last they saw it. They found themselves standing in front of Mana's grave. Allen was putting his white rose on top of Mana's grave but his hand was shaking as he lay the flower down. Both of them knew that it wasn't because of the cold. After Allen rose from setting the flower down Tsuki set her red rose down to criss cross with the white rose however she froze for a while and Allen had noticed and asked "Whats wrong?" with concern in his question.

Tsuki finally rose up and instead of answering she asked "Don't you hear that?" Allen was confused and he focused solely on his hearing only for the sound of birds and the rustling trees. Allen shook his head and tilted his head in confusion. Tsuki then smiled and said "I thought so. Hey do you want to talk to Mana?" Allen then nodded his head and took a deep breath to talk to Mana even though both knew there would be no reply "Mana... Thank you... For everything. I want to say sorry. Sorry for making you a... what did you say?... An Akuma?... Well sorry, and Mana i have a friend here. Her name's Tsuki. She helped me... a lot... But we made a promise to protect each other so i protect her too... Umm..."

Allen was finding no other thing to talk about and the fact that no reply would ever come was scaring him. He was trembling and struggling to find another topic. Tsuki noticed this and immediately patted Allen's back gently and simply said "Present time Allen. Now close your eyes and hold out your hands." Allen was curious and his trembling stopped and the fear was easily replaced with curiosity. As commanded he closed his eyes and held out his hands in anticipation. Suddenly he felt a little weight in his hand and heard "Now open your eyes."

He opened his eyes to see a decorated box in the palm of his hands. He slowly opened the box while Tsuki was waiting for his reaction. When Allen was done opening his eyes he found a silver necklace with a shining silver silver and another necklace with his name engraved in a bass clef necklace. Tsuki then said "I was going to give you a treble clef but it was already sold. Allen smirked at this and handed her a small box. She looked at it in surprise and he simply said "Merry Christmas" Tsuki smiled and opened the box to see the treble clef with her name engraved on it. Both her and Allen laughed and simply said their goodbyes to Mana and were headed to see the decorations.

~0O0~

Both Allen and Tsuki watched in awe of the decorated and festive town with Christmas trees, shining lights, and the snow falling lightly from the night sky. The streets were crowded with people and smiles can be seen on everyone's face. The smell of cinnamon wafted through the air coming from a vendor selling cinnamon buns. Allen's nose picked it up and he was noticeably anxious to eat one. Tsuki had noticed and purchased two cinnamon buns and handed one to Allen as they both took a bite of the fresh warm pastry.

They wandered the streets finding more holiday cheer wherever they went. The moon was shining and the air was now breezing carrying the snow slightly along with it. As Tsuki and Allen wandered into yet another street with another cinnamon bun in each of their gloved hands, they came across a clock ticking away at the top of a pole. The time of 11:00 pm came into the children's eyes and they both looked at each other in amazement of how long they've been exploring the town. They then laughed along side each other and agreed to head home.

As they were nearing their house there was one person in the sidewalk. It was weird to both of the kids because they hadn't seen anyone here for the town's people were too scared of the rumors of demons to step foot onto the "Devil's Side". Tsuki and Allen stopped with their cinnamon bun hanging loosely in their hands which took their previous position of placing the food in the merry children's mouth to their sides. The two kids were staring at the adult in a curious yet cautious way. The man was around the age of his mid-forty's and one of his gloved hands had a smoking cigarette. The man had breathed out with a puff of smoke as a sign that he was still using his cigarette and was not finished as he took his cigarette to his mouth again as if he didn't care if two curious kids were looking at him as he puffed out another gray cloud of smoke.

The man's other features were also unusual as if he could easily be found if placed in a crowd. His unruly long red hair was topped with a hat which hid his eyes. He also wore a peculiar white mask covering the right side of his face as some of the red hair was almost covering the mask. His long black coat with gold trimmings and silver buttons was seemingly new and a small gold cross shined on a left part of his coat. The man took another breath of a cigarette as the silence stretched out over the air. The two of them finally tensed up when the older man finally took a step forward followed by another and another until he was less than five feet away. His expression of plain bored man was plastered on his face until he finally said in a rough voice "Found you Allen Walker".

Both the children coughed as the cloud of smoke hit them like a wave. Once done with coughing the two children looked back up to the adult. The man stared at them intensely before he suddenly snapped his neck to another direction. He was staring at a dark alley and suddenly smirked as he said "This will be your test to see if you imbeciles will be worthy enough to be my apprentices"

With that said he jumped to a faraway roof while the two children heard an explosion from the alley as two demons came from the smoke. They were laughing out loud in a cold, hallow, and evil way as Allen and Tsuki stared at them in horror as they paled. Then Allen's left eye begun to change. His left eye's pupil turned black and red rings were placed. Tsuki froze and and jumped when Allen screamed when he saw the demon. He covered his left eye and looked at Tsuki for reassurance. He expected a frozen and scared girl however he didn't expect what he saw. Tsuki was smiling like she would everyday. The same smile she uses when Allen woke up from a nightmare. The same one she would use when she accomplished such a simple thing but was nether less happy with the outcome. The same smile was laying on her face right now as if no weird adult spoke unnatural things. As if two unknown demons were surrounding them and laughing in such a cruel and evil manner. As if nothing was wrong with Allen. She smiled.

Allen then smiled back and then focused on the demons. He stood next to Tsuki and whispered "what do we do?" She was silent as if thinking of a plan. She knew the weird man was still nearby and he was probably watching, waiting for them to prove their worthy. "OI! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE OLD MAN! HOW DO WE DEFEAT THEM?" She yelled as the demons were now only chuckling. "You cannot defeat us! Foolish little girl!" As they spoke to her she started to wince on an upcoming headache._ 'Weird it's the same as that day...' _She thought as she remembered the day she met the Earl. "Aren't these called... Akuma?" She asked out loud for Allen to hear. She was remembering the events from the past as she knew now that she wouldn't get help from the old man.

Allen was taken aback from her question as he too was remembering the events from long ago. He took his left hand off of his face and he saw the screaming and poor souls coming from the Akuma. He widened his eyes as he looked over to his left gloved hand. His heartbeat quickened as he took off his glove. He quietly murmured "activate" unconsciously and a large metal claw replaced his deformed arm. Both his and Tsuki's eyes widened as they looked at the silver claw. The Akuma had taken notice of the claw and yelled out "INNOCENCE!" as they charged to the two kids. Allen stood in front of Tsuki who felt her headache rising with every inch that they drew near.

Allen suddenly swung his claw and slashed one Akuma leaving another remaining. Before Allen could take another swing a blur of red and black quickly swooped him up and he heard the same rough voice from earlier "It won't be fair if you're the only one fighting now, right?" Allen quickly realized that he was now far from where the Akuma were and that Tsuki wasn't there with him. His panic rose and he finally screamed at the adult who was ignoring everything and shouted at the man to take him back. Finally the adult couldn't take anymore of the noise coming from the kid's mouth and replied "Don't worry you idiot apprentice. Tim will help her if she needs it." Allen was relieved on the provided help from the mysterious 'Tim'. However when he was about to question the man the man started walking away with only a "Let's go back. She's finished fighting." Without any question Allen followed the man and they silently made their way to the battle scene.

* * *

><p>Yay! Okay so now i am happy that i at least included Chocolate milk at least somewhere in this chapter but i will make sure that it will return! So this chapter has a lot of events and i am happy that this is my longest chapter so far. Anyways please review and say your opinions and if you can will you please leave some tips of how i can improve? So thanks and see you next chappie!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Master and Apprentices

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Wisely's POV**

All of us were following Cross and Allen as they were returning to where Tsuki was left with the level one Akuma. As the we were silently following the memory figures, the other three were keeping a safe distance from me. Annoying. They were so cautious of me just cause i was a Noah... and the fact that i killed... and that i almost killed them last time we met... Wow, they really had a lot of reasons to hate my guts.

The past Allen was being silent along with Cross as they walked so the red-headed Bookman-in-training thought it was a very good idea to annoy the rest of us with questions. "Sooo~ Did Tsuki defeat the Akuma? If she did does that mean that she has an innocence? I still haven't seen her hair yet! What color is it? Allen, do you remember? What about Cross? Does he remember? Umm... Why is everyone scary? Moyashi-Chan? Yuu-chan? Mr. Noah?"

Sure enough everyone including me was glaring at him as he shook like a rabbit obviously terrified by receiving our death glares combined. As the two other exorcists were closing in on the trapped rabbit, ready to give him a beating of being called a beansprout and "yuu-chan", i merely sighed as i stared at the memory figure of the general. The girl named Tsuki was getting interesting with each memory we see. I knew that no one else was going to answer the idiot's question as they probably didn't know either but i felt i should tell them something so they would stop beating up the idiot black and blue. I merely followed the memory figures as i talked in a calm voice.

"The girl probably defeated the Akuma since there is still more covered memories that are yet to be revealed. She needs to be alive if there are more memories. The fact that Cross, a general, was testing the two for innocence and worthiness is enough to tell that she might have innocence and only innocence can be used to defeat akumas. And honestly no one here can answer that unnecessary question of her hair and even if we wanted to we haven't seen it yet as for Allen still can't remember everything. As for Cross... He might remember or not... I don't know."

The three behind me were silent in their thoughts of the mysterious child. All of a sudden my head started to waver. Well i guess this was expected. I guess the girl took some precautions to hide from people like me. I sighed once gain as i started to rub my head temples as i stopped walking earning questioning gazes from the exorcists. Jeez i swear if this keeps up i think that my head would suffer from this ringing. However as the two memory figures were continuing to walk away, my headache was easing. I smirked. So, she must really want to get the message out that she doesn't want me to see.

I looked over to the exorcists and told them "Well, i guess this is as far as i will go. It seems that Tsuki doesnt want Noahs or anything evil to see these memories. I don't really want to get more involved on the matter anymore either. The others, especially the Earl, would punish me if they found out. Well bye." I then vanished from the memory and went back to where i encountered the exorcists while i was on a simple mission from the Earl. I looked to the three exorcist on the ground with their eyes still closed as they were still in the memory. Weird. It felt like something was protecting them. After i was done looking at the sky which had grown slightly orange as the sun was about to set.

I should get back home now. Night will come and the others would scold me for my late arrival. So i walked away as the wind blew slightly as the leafs and twigs cracked under my foot with every step i took. The only sounds were of the crunching of leafs and twigs and the birds chirping slightly every now and then. I smirked of what would come next to the three exorcists. But i was interested in the girl named Tsuki. So, when will the moon show up when you want to see it's hidden yet sparkling talents?

**Third POV**

As the Noah was walking away from the three sleeping exorcist, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were still looking at the place where the Noah had previously stood at. They were looking at the spot before Kanda regained his composure and distastefully yelled out "What the hell!" Kanda crossed his arms as he strides over to the memory figures as they were still silently walking into the distance almost leaving the exorcists without warning. Allen and Lavi blinked once and twice until their brains were finally catching up with processing the recent event. They quickly ran over to the memory figures followed by a pissed off Kanda who merely gave his famous and well known "Che" when he saw the other two exorcists caught up. They began walking again and Allen wondered how far away Cross strayed from where Tsuki was.

"Soo~ Wisely left?" Lavi began as he referred to the recent event. "No shit Sherlock. He said that he couldn't go any further..." Kanda stated as he wondered what kept the usually persistent Noah from advancing into the memory. The group stayed quiet leaving each of them to their own thoughts. Just when Allen was about to voice a thought, the memory figure had broken the silence with a relieved and cheerful voice "Tsuki!"

The present Allen looked ahead along with the other three to see a small figure that was standing in the distant. Tsuki was now panting slightly and a lightly torn cloak which was a new one that had only been bought a few weeks ago with hard earned money. Her face was slightly dirtied and there lay only a horizontal cut on her right cheek with a drop of blood that was slowly sliding down to her chin. The area was damaged only with a pole that fell down crashing into a building. Some of the ground areas were cracked and sides of building had received a meteor-like shape engraved.

Tsuki had turned around at a familiar voice and smiled and Allen noticed that a smeared red mark was also on her face. As if blood was rubbed off in a desperate way that it only resulted in smeared blood and a red burn. Tsuki smiled at Allen but she slowly dropped it when she saw the man coming behind Allen and giving her a plain face just like before. He took out another cigarette and lit it until he finally inhaled the poison into his lungs and exhaled again like a dragon and sighed contently.

Then both Allen and Tsuki were curiously gazing at a golden flying tailed ball which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made it's way to settle onto the older man's right shoulder. "Well since you have proven yourselves i guess i should tell you who i am" he said in an irritated tone. "I will tell you the basics. I'm tired of children today with only the two of you. My name is Cross. I am a general at the Black Order. I will take you in as my apprentices and train you how to use your anti-akuma weapon, also called innocence. This is Timcampy. Anything else?" He didn't bother to wait for a reply "Good. Lead me to your house so i can sleep." He groaned out as weariness was getting to him. He had been fighting akumas all day and the two children tired him out more.

Allen and Tsuki were also getting irritated by the older man named Cross. However, they lead him soundlessly to their house as they were also tired today from the Christmas day that was filled with events. When they arrived Cross immediately slept on the nearest couch and in a second he was out like a light. Tsuki sighed and dug out a blanket from a box in the dusty attic which had been filled with unopened boxes. She threw the blanket on Cross and when she saw Allen's questioning look she replied with "Come on. He's human too. it's winter and he could get a cold or fever." She reasoned in a quiet voice even though she knew that the man probably wouldn't wake up if Allen's stomach growled.

As if on cue the sound resounded through the room and house and probably the neighborhood. Allen stood still as his face was turning scarlet red all the way to the tip of his ears. Tsuki chucked and just as predicted, Cross was still out in deep sleep. She gestured Allen to follow her into the kitchen to make a midnight snack as it was about 1:00 am. Once done with snacks the two said their good nights to each other and slept in their own rooms.

~oOo~

**(Memory) Allen's POV**

Again. The moving reflection was reaching out to me as i stood there frozen and rooted on the spot. There was one change in my reflection. It's left eye had a red glowing iris just like i had when i was fighting the Akuma."No... I don't want this!" How many times have i said that so far? Again everything halted and broke into millions of pieces to fall into the endless darkness along with me. I screamed out and my lungs felt like they were on fire and would burst at any moment. I screamed out for Mana only reminding myself that he was gone. Suddenly i called out for Tsuki and a white bright light made its way into the darkness and fully enveloped me into a warm bright sphere made of the light that was cradling me.

All of a sudden i jolted up in my bed in my room. I scanned the room quickly before i ran out of the room to find Tsuki. I felt the droplets of tears that were streaming down my face as i ran down the stairs. I knew that i was also sweating from the fear and that my white hair was probably matted down. I didn't care. I ran into the living room seeing Tsuki and Cross stop talking and eating their breakfast before Tsuki looked at me with a warm worried stare and Cross looked at me in pure surprise.

I could still feel my tears going down my cheeks and i looked over to Tsuki who patted on a spot next to her on the couch and i quickly made my way to sit over there. Once there Tsuki immediately hugged me and i could feel more salty drops pour down from my eyes as i shut both my eyes close. I hugged her like it was my lifeline and to me she was in a way. She quietly whispered calm words to me and my tears had finally stopped.

Somehow my head managed to end up in her lap as she carefully caressed my head and answered to Cross's question on why i was crying like a baby. I still had my eyes closed as she stroked my hair. Tsuki had answered cross 's question with a simple basic answer that held no detail "He had a nightmare." I could only imagine Cross's face as i was too lazy to open my eyes but i smirked when i heard Tsuki giggling lightly. Then i could hear Cross get up and then i felt something hard hit my head.

The object threw me off the couch and i landed on the floor with a thud and a groan. I opened my eyes while covering the bump on the back my head as i scanned the room with a glare, searching for the culprit. Sure enough Cross was standing in front of Tsuki who was still giggling. Cross was now carrying a hammer while he smirked and said "Crybaby." My face heated up so i crossed my arms looking away from the two.

"Hey, Brat. Leave the room so i can talk to the other brat in private." I looked at Cross and i simply glared at him as i responded "As if I'd leave a Tsuki with a stranger." Tsuki was now silent as Cross was clearly irritated at my response. Tsuki sighed and she simply said "Allen, it's okay. Besides you need to take a shower. When you're done getting ready you can come back. Your breakfast will be ready." She smiled and i reluctantly walked out of the room.

After i was done showering and put on a blue t-shirt with baggy jeans i walked downstairs when i heard Cross and Tsuki still talking. I sat down in the middle of the stairs as i strained my ears to hear the conversation taking place in the kitchen. "So you expect your plan to run smoothly?" Cross questioned. I heard some pans and figured that Tsuki was making breakfast for me while she responded "Yes. However, i want you to keep quiet." I heard Cross sneer "You want me to withstand any future questions from the crybaby? Sorry but he'll be annoying if he questions me if he finds out."

There was a momentary silence before Tsuki replied with hesitation "You probably won't need to worry about that. If needed i have a something to solve that. So, if you want to tell him then just please make sure that when the time comes, tell him where to find the object." I figured that was the end of the conversation as i stood up and headed into the kitchen with a smile. I was going to ask her later about the weird conversation but i first wanted to know who Cross was.

Tsuki smiled at me as she gave me my plates and sat down at the table with her own plate of food. Cross simply sat and took one of the plates from my mountain as we began eating. When i was done eating i asked Cross "What do you mean by innocence?" Cross simply put his glass of tea down before answering "Innocence is also known as Anti-Akuma Weapon when invoked by an Accommodator. It is the Crystal of God by those who first used it seven thousand years ago. Innocence is also the weapon that Exorcists use to defeat and purify Akuma."

By now me and Tsuki were lost. Tsuki put down her own cup of chocolate milk as she questioned "What is an akuma?" Cross sighed obviously too lazy to explain but he still answered "Akuma are creatures made of despair, human souls, metal skeletons and Dark Matter, most of which all the ingredients are supplied by the Millennium Earl. By design, they are forced to obey the orders of the Earl without question, even if it is against their will."

Tsuki and i looked at Cross and Tsuki questioned again "What are exorcists?" Cross replied in an irritated tone "Innocence can only be wielded by certain humans; these humans are called Accommodators, or Apostles of God. Once an Accommodator has joined the Black Order, they are given the official title of Exorcist. As Exorcists train with their Innocence, their synchronization rate, a measure of their connectivity to their Innocence, increases, empowering their attacks and allowing them to use new abilities with their innocence. That is why i will train you so you can increase you synchronization rate and to become exorcists."

Tsuki asked another her final and unexpected question "... What is God?"

Both Cross and i felt our jaws drop as we stared at her in bewilderment. She looked at the two of us curious at our reactions. She tilted her head slightly to her right as she waited patiently for an answer. Both me and Cross were working our brains to provide a simple that would satisfy her. How can you summarize god? Finally Cross found an answer and simply replied "He is the creator and ruler of the universe that people can put their hope in so they have something to believe in. Tsuki was thinking about the answer when she suddenly frowned slightly and finally said "... I don't like this so called god..." Tsuki soon showed a bright smile as she swiftly changed the topic "So when do we start training?"

Cross simply started to the door as he replied "Starting next week. I will be out until tomorrow." He was halfway out the door when i asked "Where are you going?" He simply smirked as he replied "To a bar. Where else? Oh, if people come here then give them money or try to run away. I don't care." I paled as i was thinking of what Tsuki and i were dragged into. I stared at her and she simply sighed as she put the empty dishes into the sink to wash later. "Guess we have to work more." she mumbled under her hoodie. I simply smiled as we were putting on our shoes to go find more jobs. "Geez, why do we have to take care of that man if we are the kids and he is the adult. Everything is reversed!" Tsuki started giggling at my rant. I continued to rant now that my brown boots were on and as i was walking out the door. Tsuki was locking the door as i continued "I mean we're apprentices, not servants!" Tsuki was walking alongside me as we were headed to the town.

She suddenly asked "Why would he spend a whole day at the bar? What do they do there?" I stared at her in pure amazement. She really was clueless of everything! "He spends a lot of money, that's what happens there." Well i didn't lie, i just didn't tell her everything. She crossed her arms across her chest as she doubled her walking speed towards the town "So we have to pay for everything he does!" She yelled as the footsteps on the sidewalk began to speed up. I ran to catch up to her but laughed when i saw her red angered face. She stopped walking to see me have a laughing fit. When i looked up to her again i saw her face even redder but this time it was of embarrassment as she tried to hide her face even more with the hoodie of her cloak.

I laughed even harder as my lungs were desperately trying to get air in them. I fell to the floor and continued to laugh as i tried to sit up many times only to fail and laugh even harder. Tsuki was now walking away as i continued to laugh "Hey! Wa- Wait!" I said as i tried to contain my laughter as i got up and ran to Tsuki who was now disappearing from my view. She was now pouting with her arms still crossed as a light blush was on her face signaling that she was still embarrassed. ""Let's just go work! We need to get money for Cross's upcoming bills that he will surely give us." She said as we were nearing the town to start our part time jobs.

**Lavi's POV**

Allen had somehow sat in a corner that he found and a dark gloom was hung over him as he was obviously thinking of debts from the way that an invisible rock, with the name Debt, crushed him down into looked irritated both Allen and me as i tried to cheer him up only resulting in pushing him further into his world of debts. However as i closely inspected Allen he looked like he was thinking of something else. Ah. I see, he didn't want us to worry. Well, if worry means that Kanda would look more irritated than usual. I kept silent about it as i poked allen in the shoulder repeatedly. He was showing annoyance as a vein popped from about one hundred pokes and smacked my head with his right hand.

Kanda was looking satisfied now that i was holding my head in my hands. Allen was out of his corner as he looked at the two memory figures of Tsuki pulling him out of a crowd obviously trying to protect him from harsh comments of his appearance. She smiled to show that nothing was wrong. Kanda and i noticed his fist forming with white knuckles. "Allen? Are you okay?" I questioned as he immediately realized his fist and quickly opened it. I noticed little red crescent shapes in his palm. Wow. What was he thinking of?

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." he replied obviously waving off the strange behavior that just happened. "Tch, annoying beansprout. Being weak from just remembering your past debts." Kanda said in annoyance. Allen replied "It's Allen! Bakanda!" as he glared at Kanda who returned it and they had a glaring contest. I popped up in the middle and pushed them backwards "No fighting." I stated as Kanda cursed under his breath. Allen looked in another direction as he resumed to think of whatever was on his mind. I sighed. This is really troublesome. When we get out of here what happens next? Will the fact that we know about Tsuki change what happens next? This was too confusing.

**Allen's POV**

I was remembering the conversation between Tsuki and Cross and it seemed likely that Cross would remember of Tsuki. If not then it would mean he broke a promise. My thoughts froze. Didn't I... break a promise? What if i wasn't there for Tsuki if she is hurt? When we get out of the memory, how will we find her? I would have to ask Cross but that was the problem. He disappeared off the face of the Earth. He is a master at hiding. He had dealt with debt collectors so that was enough to learn how to hide.

If i wanted to find her myself then i would have to know her physical traits. I only knew her face and she could have changed a lot over the years. This was going to a hard task. I was looking at the memory figures. I was about to make another fist from the anger that i directed at myself for not knowing what to do. Suddenly everything was dimming until the whole place was pitch black. Ah. Another memory... When will they stop?

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to write and upload this chapter! But, hey this was long right! I put a lot of events in this chappie so i the next chapter will probably be the last memory chapter so that it will return to the present time line... I am in love with Chocolate milk! Thank you for those who have reviewed and thanks to <span>Oz the magician<span> for reminding me that i forgot to add Allen, Lavi, and Kanda in the last chapter. YAY! While i was writing the end i stopped since i went to the theaters! I love watching movies in Imax 3! Loved the movie!... And frozen yogurt! I will continue to write tomorrow since theres no school this Monday... Hooray for no school! Well hope you review and leave tips and continue doing whatever you fanfiction people do in your spare time! See you in the next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8: Fina Memory piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man... I don't own anything except for my OC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Moon<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Third POV**

The snow was falling gently once again creating a blanket over the city once again. It was another Christmas Day and a house in 'the Devil's Side' of the town was once again filled with three people who had recently come back from training around the world throughout Spring, Summer, and Fall. They had come back to the house which they had already claimed as home by now.

"Allen! Allen! Allen!" Tsuki merrily called from her room as she ran towards the living room where the thirteen year-old boy was sitting on the couch playing with some cards. Allen turned his head to the side as he placed the cards on the table and faced her direction as she held out a box in her hand. She was still wearing her coat with her hoodie on which she didn't bother to take off today since she was in a hurry for today. "Allen, remember my gift to you? The bass clef necklace?" Allen nodded as he pointed to the musical sign hanging from his neck, slightly hiding under his shirt. Tsuki smiled as she presented the decorated box to him and cheered him on to open it. "Merry Christmas once again Allen! And Happy Birthday!" Allen slightly curious and eager to open the box gently took of the wrappings. Every Christmas Tsuki would find something unique to give to him and surprisingly even Cross.

Last year he had received a fluffy brown teddy bear which had a zipper on the back to give him another present which was a handmade white scarf and Cross had received some special, rare, and no doubt expensive wine that Cross immediately favored and begged for more. Tsuki only told him she would give him the wine as a present for Christmas so Cross was now currently sleeping on the other beige sofa with his favorite new bottle of wine in his arms, not risking to lose it or have it "accidentally disappear" since Allen was known to get some revenge for all the debts that he and Tsuki have to work and pay for. Even the golden golem named Timcampy would receive some special treats for Christmas which he gladly ate.

"Thanks!" Allen replied, obviously eager to open the colorful decorated gift that was bigger than his hand. When Allen was done unwrapping the Christmas present a silver smooth box was resting on his hands. The top was a shining color of silver with some imitations of wind sketched out. As Allen opened the box, a clear sound broke through the air as the musical tune of a piano traveled through the room. Allen was closing his eyes listening to the music as Tsuki smiled and did the same as they both stayed still until the tune ended. They slowly opened their eyes and Allen looked at every detail of the silver music box. The inside of it was engraved "Melody" and the box had a tiny compartment in it that had a weird lock to open it. He took his eyes off of the box and stared at Tsuki who seemed to know that he was curious about the lock. "Well it's like this." She quickly took the bass clef necklace off of Allen and took the box into her hands and set it on the table. She took the bass clef's tip and used it as a key to open the little compartment.

Tsuki giggled and spoke "I had it especially made including the engraved letters, music, and the lock. So did you like your present?" Allen smiled and hugged her for the present and he gave her a hug. "Of course." Tsuki then released a satisfied sigh and said "Good cause i worked a lot of jobs to give this to you." Allen and Tsuki only smiled after they were done hugging and Allen quickly ran to a wooden chest beside the couch which was originally used for papers such as the colossal Cross's bills. It was a perfect Christmas present hiding spot and he finally rose up with a small present to fit into his palm. He slipped it into Tsuki's palm and said "Merry Christmas" with a bright and warm smile.

Tsuki opened the small box to find a pair of earrings that sparkled like Tsuki's eyes as she glomped Allen and hugged his saying "Thank you" again and again. Allen only smiled and he gestured her to sit down and she complied. He lowered her hoodie to help her put on her new earrings. Her hair was shown as the hoodie fell behind her.

He was once again looking at the light blue hair which was almost on the brink of a light silver color. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders until they stopped below her waist. He pushed the silky hair out of the way to place the earrings on. The earrings each had a silver wing of an angel that dangled in the air. The silver sparkling with every diamond but when he took a step back he was satisfied with his smiling friend who was obviously happy with everything. She once again glomped Allen, almost making him fall backwards but they still smiled and burst out laughing once again.

~oOo~

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were all frozen when they heard the music box's melody. Allen's eyes were were wide while Lavi and Kanda were confused as Kanda had quietly murmured "The hell?" under his breath. They had heard it before, no doubt about it. They would never forget the sound the piano made that Allen used to restore the Ark. It was the 14th Melody. Allen immediately thought of the word that was engraved into the music box, "Melody"... How did Tsuki know about the fourteenth melody?

When Tsuki's hoodie fell and revealed the mesmerizing color of silver-blue, the three were staring into the unnatural but beautiful hair color that reached below her waist. The three were about to question Tsuki in their thoughts even more when the memories had blacked out for a few seconds before the memories where showing Tsuki and Allen having a hand to hand combat. All of their eyes had widened as they did not expect the two, now thirteen year olds, to be fighting in a forest.

~oOo~

Many surrounding trees had many cracks and occasionally some had a small round imprint from some attacks that missed. Allen was about to punch Tsuki once again when she stepped to the side and grabbed his right arm as it was punching the air. She pulled his arm forward and Allen fell forward, landing on his stomach. Before Allen had a chance to recover from his fall and stand up, Tsuki pinned him down from behind and all movement halted as if waiting for something. Suddenly a rough voice called out "OK, that's enough training for today". It was Cross.

Tsuki and Allen let out a sigh as they quickly got up headed for a small brown picnic basket that had hidden behind a tree on top of a folded piece of cloth which was actually Tsuki's cloak that was folded. Tsuki smiled at Allen before asking "Allen? Do you want to have a snack at the lake?" Allen nodded before smiling brightly and following his best friend to the lake to have a picnic as a reward for training for who knows how many hours. When Allen and Tsuki had finally reached the lake, they were staring in amazement. The crystal blue lake was surrounded by a healthy patch of green grass and healthy trees with green leaves trying to reach the blue sky which was mostly clear of clouds except for a few white puffs here and there.

Tsuki and Allen had laid a blanket on the green grass that was near the edge of the lake. Tsuki picked up a white clean cloth from the basket before going to the lake and drenching the cloth in the clean water and lifting it to rinse most of the water out. She then tossed the wet cloth to Allen who caught it and smiled gratefully at her. He proceeded to wipe off his sweat from his face with the cool cloth and enjoyed the warm sunlight and the cool breeze. Everything was the perfect picture of Spring with some colorful flowers blossoming around the lake here and there.

"Wait here. I'm going to get Cross." Tsuki said as she pointed to the forest as she was about to walk over there. She ignored Allen whine about Cross ruining the pureness of the scenery. Tsuki giggled and merely disappeared into the forest to bring Cross with her so that they could have a picnic together. Allen, who was left alone at the lake, was about to lay down when he spotted Tsuki's cloak. He decided that it would serve as a good pillow while he waited for Tsuki to come back with Cross. He reached out for the cloak and placed it under his head. Finally he laid down and relaxed in the warm sunlight and tried to sink his head more into the soft fabric which had somehow smelled like softly like lavender and a little like chocolate and sweets. He smirked when he knew why the cloak had smelled like chocolate; Yesterday, they both decided to visit the candy shop because they were in the middle of a break from training. They had ended up buying and eating a mountain of candy.

For the past two years they would travel to different countries and train under Cross while paying his debts. For December, they would return to their 'home' where they would celebrate Christmas and New Years before going to travel once more. Each Christmas, Tsuki and Allen would exchange gifts, visit Mana's grave, and look at the town lights. Of course they wanted to do the same things like the first Christmas they had. Cross would sometimes be there with them but always goes to get drunk at a bar.

Tsuki would always learn new things from Allen and Cross since she never was taught anything so she had to pick up things from her surroundings when she was younger. Sometimes when she and Allen were training, they would both restrain a little but they knew they were both strong so they fought with some strength. So far, they both had equal wins and losses. With Cross training them and having to deal with debt collectors, they had both improved their power and skills.

Allen was lying on the picnic blanket with Tsuki's coat folded under his head as was staring at the light blue sky. The blue sky was slowly dimming as the evening sun was starting to fall towards the horizon in an unnoticeable and slow rate. Allen's eyes were feeing heavy and the training had taken some energy from him. He was falling into his subconscious and he was asleep in a few minutes.

~oOo~

Again. The same dream that has been terrorizing me from time to time for the years since the time that Mana died. I was running from the reflection in the lake and i realized I wasn't going anywhere. It didn't stop me though. My lungs were forcing some air to come in as i was running, never taking time to stop for a breath as i was inhaling and exhaling in short, rapid, and trembling manners. My heart pounding so loudly as my head was pounding. I kept on running to nowhere, desperate to get out of this nightmare.

~oOo~

"Allen!" Tsuki yelled as she shook Allen's trembling body as he was starting to thrash his body. "Wake up!"

Allen's eyelids instantly opened as gray eyes scanned the area in quick moment and he stopped his movements when he saw Tsuki in front of him but troubled eyes and a small smile. Cross was in the background leaning on a tree with crossed arms. He also looked troubled as he stared in the distance. Allen slowly sat up and Tsuki sighed in relief.

The sky was now black and the moonlight from the full moon was gently lighting up the night with some of its moonlight hitting the lake causing the place to shine and glimmer. Tsuki and Cross were keeping an awkward silence around them while Allen was relaxing. Allen was still trembling slightly and his breathing was still coming out in short pants. His forehead had some beads of sweat and his white hair was matted down with sweat. Allen then slowly reached out and held onto Tsuki's wrist. Tsuki smiled warmly and sat down beside Allen.

"Tsuki... You better do it now... I'm leaving" Cross grumbled as he headed into the forest to return to the lodge they were occupying. Once Cross's red hair wasn't in sight anymore, Allen looked at Tsuki with curious eyes. Allen was now breathing normally and his trembling had stopped. "Do what now?" Allen questioned.

Tsuki looked in another direction as she was slipping her wrist and hand from Allen's grip. Allen was getting confused and reached out to grab Tsuki's wrist when she was standing up. Tsuki had her wrist in Allen's grip again and now it was even tighter as Allen was intent on finding out why Tsuki and Cross were acting weird.

For some reason the present-day Allen was fearing the next event as he, Lavi, and Kanda were watching the memory figures. The silence that hung over the air was full of tension and the animals had stopped all noise as if they all wanted to concentrate on the two young kids. Tsuki was still avoiding the past Allen's gaze and it only resulted in him tightening his grip on her wrist to keep her from leaving. Silence that was so painful, gradually increased as the minutes passed by. Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, Tsuki spoke in a small voice "I... I have to leave, Allen..." and she slowly took the opportunity of slipping out of Allen's grip which had loosened due to shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Allen questioned as he was about to grab Tsuki's wrist once again but failed when Tsuki stepped back and moved both her arms behind her. "I mean..." Tsuki started as she bit her lower lip as if thinking and choosing words carefully before she started again "I will leave to get stronger and i need to do something" Tsuki tried to smile but it came out small and forced "Don't worry about me! I will be fine! I will probably come back before you know it! It will be like I am going out to the market to get Cross's wine" She said the last sentence joke-fully in an attempt to cheer up her friend and keep him from worrying.

Allen started to calm down because he knew that Tsuki would never lie to him. However she would try to hide things instead so he analyzed her word carefully in his head and looked closely at her face to see any hidden emotions which she would hide with a smile. He realized the word _"Probably"_ and then he started to frown. Tsuki who had noticed Allen frown mentally scolded herself for letting Allen find the truth so easily like every single time. Allen had saw Tsuki's defenses begin crumbling down when he had found out what Tsuki was hiding.

Tsuki hung her head and stared at the floor which had suddenly begun to look interesting 'Oh look at that leaf, it's so interesting. Wow, the ground is so... awesome?' Tsuki thought as she tried to find something interesting to look at. Anywhere from Allen's gaze which would break her defenses and see what she tried to hide with all her might but he found it so easily that it mocked her sometimes. As Allen was staring at Tsuki while she analyzed the ground, obviously trying to not meet his gaze, he walked a few steps forward in which Tsuki flinched at. He grabbed Tsuki's shoulder to shake it as he said "Probably?" in a questioning tone.

"Well... I have to do some things and it might take a while..." Tsuki started but trailed off as she found no words to put it in. If this kept up she would resort to her last option. Which she tried her hardest to avoid since she would probably break her own heart if she did do it. "So why don't you stay with us? I could help you." Allen said when Tsuki didn't seem like she would say more. "I need to do this... Alone." Tsuki stated as she began to take a few steps back. Allen, noticing her movements, stepped forwards and simply stated "As if i'd let you go somewhere else for 'A while' all by yourself when you need to do whatever it is you plan to do." Tsuki merely looked at Allen's eyes with regret and a small hallow smile was plastered on her face.

"I knew you wouldn't let me so i had a few options to use. The first was to leave without you knowing... That would only make you want to search for me." Tsuki began to list as she continued to look at Allen with eyes that did not fit her. It was hallow like her smile "Second was to stage my death while fighting an Akuma. But, it would only cause sorrow for you... My third and last option... is to make you forget" Tsuki said as she took a step towards Allen who didn't want to forget. Forget the time where she smiled her warm smiles at him. Those times where they would train and understand each other better when they fought and see every strong and weak spot that they would show each other. Those moments when Tsuki encouraged Allen at Mana's grave. When they would look at the Christmas lights that amazed them every time. Those happy and warm moments... Those moments that made him felt connected to this world. He didn't want to forget.

"No! I will remember! You cant come into my life and expect to leave and be forgotten easily! I will remember you and i will find you!" Allen screamed out. Tsuki was shocked and frozen on the spot by those words which Allen promised. "... Then," Tsuki started with a warm smile and calm eyes that was equally warm like her smile "I will be waiting... If i don't come back by the time that you remember then you will need to ask Cross for a clue on my whereabouts... But you need to remember if you want to keep your promise..." Tsuki finished as she gave Allen a quick hug and then moved her hand to hover slightly over Allen's head. She murmured out the word's of the Exorcists "Innocence, Activate" and then her hand glowed white and her eyes changed from silver to blue almost like her hair but more light and brighter. "Memory Block" Tsuki spoke and Allen felt the days that he spent time with her disappear from his brain but he knew that memory block was when Tsuki used her innocence to hide memories to the deepest part of someone's heart.

As the memories were being hidden, Allen whispered out "i will find you" and then as a reply Tsuki said "and i will be waiting". Then he felt that he was being lowered to the ground and he noticed how sleepy he was even though he took a nap not long ago. When he closed his eyes the process of Memory Block would be complete and the next time he opened his eyes, he would no longer remember. But he had to remember so that he would find Tsuki who promised to wait. He was slowly beginning to close his eyes but before he could sleep he saw the image of Tsuki smiling warmly but a single tear silently slipped down her cheek and drop to the ground. "Bye Allen" Tsuki whispered as she began to stand up from her spot next Allen's sleeping body and disappeared into the forest.

~oOo~

Allen had been holding his hands to each sides of his head ever since the memory figure of Allen slept. Allen was panting at the memories which had been revealed much too quickly for him and now he saw what memories filled the missing gaps. He remembered everything now but he was concerned about only one thing now: Was Tsuki still waiting for him? It had been a couple of years so what if she got tired of waiting for him?

Apparently Lavi and Kanda noticed Allen's panting at troubled look. "Allen, are you okay?" Lavi questioned with concern in his voice. "I just remembered everything... Lavi?" Lavi hummed questioningly and Allen continued "Do you think she still be waiting?"

"Baka Moyashi. Are you fucking deaf? She said she would wait didn't she?" Kanda questioned annoyingly. Allen immediately retorted "My name's Allen!... And it's been a couple years since that day..." Kanda merely scoffed and said "Well, from everything that I've see so far, she has more patience than you."

Before the two could start fighting with Lavi trying to cam them down, the setting began to dim and when it was all dark and pitch black, everything shattered. They all fell and next thing they knew they were staring up at the afternoon sky. They were all at the same place where they had met Wisely when they were returning from a mission... They were all on the ground with their eyes wide as they laid there, staring at the sky trying to figure out what to do now. One thing was clear for Allen, he cant make the Black Order know of Tsuki. He needs to find her first. No matter what.

* * *

><p>YAY! Sorry for not updating as fast than i usually do! I'm happy that a lot of people read this and i really want to hug you guys right now! I'm gonna hug my companion cube (From Portal 2)! So thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting and i hope you guys can keep doing it! I was kinda writing another story too so i will write the two stories in my notebook during class since i don't really pay attention... especially in Civics... So hope you Review and please give me any tips! Thanks and see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: The first Letter

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I am sooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in a while... You probably might have thought that i died... Well i am alive and truly sorry for being late! I have been writing in my notebook during class but either A) the teacher catches me and scolds me for not paying attention B)an annoying person comes up to me and ask about what I'm writing and when i ignore them they just irritate me further that i finally close my notebook or C) i forgot my notebook at home. Well enough excuses, its time for disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.** I only own Tsuki. Hooray! I just accomplished the world's most obvious fact once again! let me do another one! I love chocolate milk! YEAH! I'm good at this! Let me do one more! I did not invent a toaster! Someone else did. Gosh, why cant this be a test! In that case i would finally get an A on something... Anyways, lets read the new chapter. Hopefully it is good... :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The three exorcist had stood up from their places on the ground and were scanning their surroundings for any threats. An emerald green eye wandered off to look at the evening sky which had the sun high in the blue sky which had little bits of clouds in scattered here and there. By the looks of it, only a few hours had passed since they met Wisely. Gray eyes were looking around but barely taking in the surroundings as thought and emotions raced through his mind and heart. Cobalt eyes were taking in as much detail as possible. The surrounding trees had healthy green leaves which was the same green as the patches of grass on the ground.

They were all in the same place that they have been in since they have met Wisely on the dirt path on the outskirts of the little town that they have finished a mission in to retrieve a piece of innocence. The surrounding trees were at the sides of the path and green leaves were swaying in the wind while some dances in the wind as they gracefully floated down. The sunlight was filtering through some of the gaps in the leaves and create spots on the ground in the shadows under the trees.

As the three teens were scanning the area, they had found a tiny spot of red that stuck out from behind a tree. Kanda narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance of the possibility of the person that showed up at his moment. Kanda swiftly walked towards the tree while taking Mugen out of the sheath that hung from his waist. Allen and Lavi stayed at the same spot as if waiting for the samurai to bring back the troublesome person to start asking some questions.

Kanda gripped his gripped his trust-worthy sword and quickly swung it towards the general and halted his sword only when the metal was touching the skin of the victim's neck. The sword had been sharp enough to draw some blood even when the metal had only touched the skin like a simple feather. The usually lazy and drunk general now had a serious look in his eyes that to scream that he meant business.

Kanda gave one more infamous "Che" in annoyance as he lowered his sword and barked out "What the hell do you want?". Cross had ignored the pissed off samurai and walked out to where Allen and Lavi was. The short albino was glaring at the man who surprisingly wasn't smoking at the moment. Finally, Cross heaved out a sigh as he spoke "You remember everything now, don't you?"

Allen had only widened his eyes while he nodded. He was actually surprised that Cross remembered Tsuki. He had thought that he might have also been erased of the memories. Suddenly, Allen started to glare once again at his master. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me?" Allen questioned, furious that Cross didn't tell him that he remembered about Tsuki or even try to stop her.

Cross didn't flinch t Allen's deadly aura or the question that seemed to drip with a deadly poison. However Lavi and even Kanda did. Lavi was nervous on what events would happen next and had jumped an inch when Allen's aura appeared. Kanda had only flinched a centimeter and quickly regained his composure before anyone could notice.

In Allen's eyes was a fire of anger which was quickly put out when Cross explained "Cause she told me to keep quiet. Besides, you were the the one who promised to remember. I don't remember you saying someone else was going to solve it for you".

Allen's eyes widened when he recalled whet he had promised. He quickly asked in a worried tone "Where is she?"

Cross replied "" Don't worry, she's safe. She left to..." Cross trailed of but quickly covered up his mistake "She said she would wait for you to remember and find her." Allen hesitated but nodded slowly.

"Well she gave me a clue to where she is to give to you " Cross dug his hands into his exorcist coat pocket and placed a musical bass sign connected to a sliver chain and a small sealed letter into Allen's hands. "And don't worry, I didn't open the letter"

Allen stared at the bass clef and was marveled at how beautiful it looked despite how old it was. The bass clef had looked as clean and glossy black like the day he first received it from Tsuki. He smiled as he slowly opened the letter. Inside it read:

_Allen, _

_Hey, do you want to play a game? I know! Let's play Treasure. If you want, you can invite some friends to play.__  
><em>

_Cross has given this letter to you right? Good, Cause i thought he would disregard my request._

_Anyways, the clue has been given to you along with this letter._

_This game is really easy since the answer is so obvious._

_Hey, when we meet, let's go get some candy! Let's also do other things like play cards._

_Who knows, maybe i might beat you! Won't that be great!_

_Well you probably won't be happy since i might steal you title and break you undefeated record._

_I know. you might be thinking that i am really silly to be so carefree in this letter._

_But, i really am sad. I don't want to leave but i have to._

_I have some unfinished business to do. Anyways, i hope that you will find me. I will wait as long as i have to._

_But please, don't make me wait too long or I'll cry._

_You know i hate crying! Remember that time when that dog barked so loudly that it scared me that i cried!__  
><em>

_That was super scary! But...__  
><em>

_The fear that you probably won't remember or even care to find me is so terrifying..._

_Ah, I'm crying! The teardrops are getting the pages wet but it will probably disappear by the time you read this._

_Oh, i wonder if you made any new friends. If so, are they nice? Are they weird?_

_Are your friends fun to be around? I wonder how they look like.__  
><em>

_Ah, i might also meet Grandma's house! Maybe Ba-Ba might be there too!_

_it's always fun to be there! Though, Grandma always scolds us for not doing the chores and messing things up..._

_i still have the habit of calling her Grandma even though she really isn't..._

_I actually think of all of us like a small family... You, me, Cross, Ba-Ba, and Grandma..._

_It's great isn't it? I finally have people to think of as family and i just feel like i should be grateful._

_Yes... I am grateful. truly grateful... So, i will try to finish some unwanted business so that i won't make anything troublesome to the people that i love..._

_I wonder about so many things. But the answers will be in the future._

_I hope that we will meet again soon._

_-Tsuki_

By the end of the letter, Allen was overcome with different emotions. He was confused by the fake happiness at the beginning then the truth of her sadness that she had revealed in a few sentences. However, he was... happy. Happy that she didn't leave him without much thought. It appeared that she had thought about how to leave but not make others worry or hurt anyone.

But, he was still worried. This letter was given to Cross before she left and its been a few years since then... Who knows how she is? She has innocence and she may be fighting Akuma. It also doesn't help that the Noahs are still looking for other acommedators and innocence to destroy. It also doesn't help that the Earl had already seen her on the day that he turned Mana into an Akuma. He already looked like he has taken an interest on her that very night.

But, what was really irritating him was that he was never told exactly why Tsuki had left. And by the way that Cross trailed off earlier before changing the topic, showed that he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

He looked up from the letter and saw the worried look from Lavi, the slightly concerned glare from Kanda, and an annoyed yet soft look from Cross. All that Allen could do was smile as some tears were welling up in his eyes, almost overflowing. Cross and Kanda softened their gazes only slightly as Lavi walked over to give Allen an assuring hand on his shoulder.

Allen looked at everyone and smiled again as he told them what he had planned to do ever since ha was done reading the letter.

"... Do any of you want to play some game? I want to play Treasure first..."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so i have been thinking, would you guys like a side story? I'm planning to write one about Tsuki, Allen, and chocolate milk but i don't know if you guys want one. I'm also planning a profile chapter. You know, when the main character's profile are shown... I could post that after i bring out the other characters and probably upload the short side story maybe after i post the next chapter... So... Review? Please tell me how I'm doing cause right now, I've been having some plot bunnies in my head and makes me almost forget about this story... I mean, i have been starting some projects but i only have three that seem good enough but i know that i have to focus on this story first before doing some other story... I need to add a lot more chapters if i can even consider posting another story... Anyways, i will try to work more on this story! I've only remembered that i needed to upload a new chapter when someone favorited this story... So thanks! XD See you soon! (hopefully)


End file.
